Bottled Seduction
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: Sarah changes her mind wants to go back to the labyrinth yadda yadda yadda you know how it goes. lemon warning.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. But I wish I owned David Bowie holy shit he's freakin hot! Especially in this movie. And I don't own this song I just like it.

**Warnings: **lemon, sex scene, major Jareth on Sarah action if you know what I mean, I think you do so be warned. Oh but the whole 'gotta rub me the right way' (you'll figure it out when you read) part has nothing to do with anything sexual (and I know what you're thinking) so calm down you perverts

~*~

Sarah stood alone in the corner of the gym wearing her extravagant red dress as the music blared from the enormous speakers. Kids were dancing, if you could call it that, they were simply grinding against each other in an attempt to get their partner as horny as possible without cuming all over themselves. She didn't know why she had let her friends and especially her step-mother talk her into coming to the prom. So what if she was a senior and had just had her eighteenth birthday? That didn't mean she had any interest in going to some stupid dance. Sure she had gotten loads of offers to dance but she had turned them all down. She didn't have any interest in any of the guys and even if she had she knew that eventually they would somehow remind her of Jareth. The song changed to Genie in a Bottle and the kids' movements slowed down but otherwise remained the same.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone_

_To release me_

She cringed a little as she remembered the cruel and devious goblin king. All though she had turned him down so easily two years earlier she had never been able to get the thought of him out of her head. It wasn't like he was bad looking. She remembered his mismatched eyes and unruly blonde hair that hung down in different lengths and his abnormally sharp teeth.

_You're lickin your lips and blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby baby baby _

These thoughts of him, and many others like it, were becoming too much to bare and as she looked back over to the dance floor and saw all of the girls with there partners she decided that she couldn't take it anymore and rushed to the bathroom.

_Ohhhh_

_My body's saying let's go_

_Ohhhh_

_But my heart is saying no_

'Oh come on!' Sarah thought as she entered the bathroom. Once inside the dimly lit and cold girls lavatory, she looked around and listened. No one seemed to be in here. She let out a sigh of relief and entered the largest stall, locking the door behind her.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

There was the usual graffiti covering the walls but she didn't bother to read it. She turned to faced the door, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and before she gave herself a chance to doubt her decision she made her wish.

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do _

"I wish the goblin king would come and take me away," she took another deep breath, "right now."

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on let me out_

About a half a second passed before she felt a long arm wrap around her waist and a hand placed over her eyes, not that it mattered since her eyes were shut anyway. She felt a silk cloak wrap around her like the wings of a bat, or an owl, and she held her breath. Suddenly she felt like she was spinning and felt the floor drop out from under her and the music faded away.

_The music's fading_

_And the lights down low_

_Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone_

_Who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the seed of light _

_But that don't mean its gotta be to night_

_Baby baby baby _

'Oh yes it does!' Sarah thought as the last sound of the music disappeared.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free, baby_

_And I'll be with you…_

She soon felt a stone ground beneath her feet and the hand fell away from her eyes to grasp her waist along with the other. She was in the Underground and, by the look of it, in the king's bedroom. She spun around and realized that she was looking into a pair of gorgeous mismatched eyes. One was dark brown and the other pale blue. Both shone with harsh wildness and as her gaze traveled down she saw sharp teeth protruding slightly from under thin pale lips. She looked up again and saw a shock of platinum blonde hair that hung down at different lengths. Her eyes met the mismatched ones again. She said the word without realizing it.

"Jareth." The goblin smiled, revealing his dangerously sharp teeth.

"Hello Sarah. You called?" he asked rather innocently.

"Yes," she admitted holding the harsh gaze.

"And what did you want?" his voice betrayed his curiosity.

"I wanted…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" he urged, struggling to sound calm.

"I was wondering if you could tell me your offer again." The words had come out a lot smaller than she had anticipated and she looked away, slightly embarrassed. Jareth placed a long slender finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him again.

"Just let me rule you. Fear me. Love me. Do as I say. And I will be your slave." He recited the words as though it was two years ago and he was asking her for the first time, only with a bit less hope and much more longing.

"Let you rule me? Fear you? Love you? Do as you say?" she asked her confidence returning as she continued to hold the goblin's mismatched gaze.

"Yes," he replied, "and I shall be your slave." He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this but if it was what he hoped then he wished she would get on with it. Too bad she didn't grant his wishes like he granted hers.

"Let _you _rule _me_?" she said again.

"Yes!" he almost shouted, exasperation and desperation obvious in his voice even to the most untrained ear. Sarah pressed herself against him harder and a devilish grin spread across her face. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Make me." He turned his head and gave her a forceful kiss. Her lips parted and he plunged his tongue inside exploring every crevice of her mouth with his tongue before breaking the kiss.

"With pleasure," he grinned and in one fluid movement he tore down her dress and threw her onto his bed. She quickly undid her high-heeled shoes and kicked them to the floor. Jareth pulled off his long flowing silk cloak and tossed it aside. He stepped out of his boots and jumped onto the bed planning to pin Sarah beneath him. Unfortunately she was faster than he had anticipated and she rolled out from under him. He looked over at her. She was perched on the end of the bed gleaming at him with wide mischievous eyes. He made a motion towards her but she shot up and landed on his stomach. He looked up at her in shock. He hadn't expected such a bold move and if he had he certainly wouldn't have expected it to succeed. He had never been topped before. He didn't exactly mind this, but, remembering their deal, Jareth couldn't accept this at the present time.

She looked down at him and smiled. She had dreamt of this for so long. She reached for his puffy white shirt. Several of the buttons were customarily already undone so that his medallion lay against the bare skin of his chest. She easily removed the medallion and she began to pull apart the remaining buttons so that the shirt was now completely open and his entire upper torso was exposed. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around to her back. He felt the clasp of her bra and expertly pulled it apart. He lay back down and pulled the bra down with him. He tossed it at the far wall and it fell to the floor silently.

Sarah looked a bit shy about being this exposed to a man. Particularly the one she was crazy about, but he soon made that go away as he began to gently massage her breasts in his surprisingly soft hands. She groaned and began to reach for his pants to pull them down but her hands were stopped by his. She looked at him with a dejected look on her face so he had to struggle not to laugh.

"No no, my dear," he said smiling, "_I_ rule _you_." Before she could protest, Jareth rolled on top of her so that he was now at his usual place on top. His hot breath steamed against her neck. She looked up at him and snarled. He smiled back and then bit the side of her neck making her gasp in surprise and then pleasure. She began impatiently grinding against him. She felt him smirk against her skin and he lifted his head up. "Getting impatient are we?" he asked and grinded teasingly against her making her moan with longing. "Don't tell me that you're giving up so easily, my dear. What a pity. I had hoped you would pose a bit more of a challenge." Sarah's eyes snapped open and she glared up at him.

"Don't be so cocky, goblin," she said and she grabbed a hold of his pants once more and began pulling them down. When she got them to his knees he proceeded to kick them off. She wasn't surprised that he didn't wear underwear with pants as tight as those. She grinned. "One down," she said and looked at him expectantly. He smirked.

"Two down," he said and tore off her thin black panties. She jumped a little bit at the forcefulness but she wasn't surprised. This was to be expected of a goblin king. His hand began to trace down her body towards her special spot. She desperately wanted this but she didn't want to give in so easily so she pulled away from him slightly and instead grabbed hold of his fully erect member. He stopped immediately and his eyes grew wide. His breathing began to quicken as she slowly, painfully slowly, began to rub her hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes and groaned. He began to rock his hips to the rhythm of her hand, trying to urge her to go faster. She didn't and he was practically being driven mad by her cruelly slow pace. He was panting quite uncomfortably now since he didn't actually need to breathe like a human but this was causing him to become horribly short of breath. Sweat was beginning to emerge and glistened on his smooth skin. Noticing his slightly weakened state, Sarah began to roll over as quickly as possible so as to reclaim her spot, but Jareth managed to stop her half way so that they were both lying on their sides.

"Clever, Sarah," he said, pulling himself away from her, "Very clever. Unfortunately, not clever enough. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." He shoved a long finger inside of her and she gasped in slight pain and exited pleasure. He grinned and slowly began to move his finger in and out of her and after she adjusted to it she found herself writhing in pleasure. Jareth smirked and then leaned forward and began to suck on her right breast. She tried once more to roll him onto his back but he stopped her by sliding another punishing finger inside of her. She gasped again and began to buck her hips and cry out slightly. He easily got her to roll onto her back again and was given a much better range of motion which he used to his full advantage. He continued to work her lower half with his fingers and her upper half with his mouth, pausing every once in a while to bite her neck or give her a passionate kiss. Sarah was so enjoying herself that when he drew blood on her neck she didn't care and just enjoyed the feel of his tongue as he licked it off. Her eyes were rolling back and she had stopped clawing the blankets to run her long unforgiving nails across his back. He was thinner than she might have expected. She could feel his spine as he arched his back and her fingers ran over his ribs. She liked the feel of it and dug her nails into him harder.

She could feel herself nearing her climax, which she was sure wasn't going to be the last one of the night.

"J-Jareth," she managed to gasp out but could achieve nothing else for her breath caught in her throat. He didn't respond but pulled his fingers out of her. She gave a confused whine and looked down at the top of his head. He began to trail kisses down from her chest and over her stomach. As he pressed his lips just above her entrance he raised his eyes and looked at her. She gulped slightly then nodded. He lowered his head between her legs and she gasped as his slightly forked tongue shot inside of her. The sensation was much different than that given by his fingers and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming with pleasure. But she wasn't able to hold back for long because soon she climaxed and the pleasure she felt and the blood roaring in her ears was almost enough to drown out her screaming Jareth's name. He lifted his head up and straightened his back. Some of her juices trickled from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He leaned over her and gave her a passionate kiss. She could taste herself slightly in his mouth. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Just let me rule you and I will be your slave."

"Yes!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Yes, ok, ok! You win. Rule me!" Jareth smiled and kissed her again.

"As you wish," he whispered and pushed himself slowly into Sarah. There was slight pain but Sarah didn't care. The time Jareth had spent on her had loosened the passage and she soon became used to him being inside her. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She felt little pain and what she did feel was soon gone and replaced by pure ecstasy. She bucked and pushed, demanding he go faster and harder. He complied with her every request. He would have come to a dead stop if she had asked him to but was glad that she did not. Her screams would have given any other person the idea that she was being brutally murdered, but that was no nearly the case.

He was nearing his climax and could tell that she was not far behind. He leaned forward and gently bit her neck. She shot ahead of him and orgasmed first with him right behind so that it was nearly in unison. They both cried out each others names as a wave of pleasure engulfed them. Both panting, he pulled out and collapsed next to her. He pulled the silk covers over them and held Sarah close. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his unsteady inhuman heartbeat. It was more of a fluttering sound than the steady drumbeat of a human and much more relaxing. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her side, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Goblin King," she sighed and squirmed closer to him, closing the few millimeters of space that were between them.

"And I you, Goblin Queen," he responded and Sarah smiled her teeth slightly sharper than before.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle _

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free, baby_

_And I'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on let me out_

_The End _

Hope you liked it. I was just sorta bored and it came to me. I thought this song fit the couple very well. If you don't…well…sorry that you don't get it. If you liked it, hated it, saw mistakes let me know. But yes I do know that I cut a few lyrics out at the end but the story wasn't supposed to be taking place during the song it just does in the beginning and I think it fits in the end. See ya.


End file.
